


此时此刻

by taodoujianmu



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, 之后他们干了个爽, 也许下次吧, 但还没有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 主人公的余光捕捉到一个稻草色的脑袋一晃而过，那头发显然是漂过后又染成了金色，只是原本耀眼的金色随着时间的流逝而褪色发暗，发根也逐渐长出了深色的阴影。这个顶着一头乱发的年轻人顺着人群往下走，匆匆从主人公身边掠过，留下一丝混咖啡苦味和烟草涩味的气息。那很像尼尔，主人公在心里对自己说。“尼尔”，这个名字出现在他脑海里的一瞬间就变成了一条毒蛇反过来狠狠咬了他一口。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	此时此刻

01

主人公从阴影里走出来，逆着下班的人流，顺着地铁站台的楼梯拾阶而上。形形色色的脑袋像色彩斑斓的热带鱼一样，挤在一起从他身边游过。

他有时也会设想着，或许有一天他会在一个再普通不过的场景里再次见到尼尔，也许是在街角的咖啡厅，也许是在忙碌的十字路口，也许正好就在这个老旧的地铁站楼梯上。

是的，他有时会放任自己这样想象，然后每一次都失望。

主人公的余光捕捉到一个稻草色的脑袋一晃而过，那头发显然是漂过后又染成了金色，只是原本耀眼的金色随着时间的流逝而褪色发暗，发根也逐渐长出了深色的阴影。这个顶着一头乱发的年轻人顺着人群往下走，匆匆从主人公身边掠过，留下一丝混咖啡苦味和烟草涩味的气息。

那很像尼尔，主人公在心里对自己说。

“尼尔”，这个名字出现在他脑海里的一瞬间就变成了一条毒蛇反过来狠狠咬了他一口。

揣着苦涩的心情和明知不该期待的念头，主人公折身追上了那个年轻人，在他即将转弯的时候抓住了他的手腕。稻草色头发的年轻人被拽住，不得不停下来。他皱着眉毛回头，因为头上苍白刺眼的地铁灯光而眯起眼睛，显出一副睡眠不足的样子，含糊地问：“我认识你吗，先生？”

主人公的呼吸被扼住，他知道这不是一个合适的时机，而自己明明可以有无数种方式重新认识尼尔。

他可以就这样放开手，换个时间、换个地点接触他；他可以运用资源轻易地搜集到关于尼尔的一切信息，然后找到一个完美的切入点来向他介绍自己；更极端一点，他可以在查清楚尼尔的身份信息后逆转时间回到更久远一些的过去，从容地进入他的生活，陪伴他一起成长——直到主人公自己想好到底应该如何面对已经写下句号的未来。

但在这一刻，在这么多年后，他只想抓住手中的机会，他只想在此时此刻挽留下这位不耐烦的陌生人，而不是在无论如何都令人难以忍受的或长或短的未来或过去。

“暂时不，”他回答，顶着对方开始变得古怪的目光问：“有时间坐下来喝一杯吗？”

尼尔笑起来，狡猾地说：“我不和四十岁以上的人约会。”[1]

“哇哦，有点令人伤心，我看上去年龄这么明显吗？”主人公松开抓住尼尔手腕的手，手指上移轻轻扶住他的肩膀，露出一个微笑——他知道尼尔喜欢他露出这样的表情——他发出邀请：“事实上，今天正好是我四十岁生日，一个正好过生日的人有资格请你网开一面吗？”

“我本来是要赶地铁回去的……”尼尔一边慢吞吞地说，一边抬眼看向主人公，故意过于明显地吊着他的胃口，终于接住主人公抛过来的话头：“但是真的很难拒绝一个独自过生日的人的邀请。”

主人公小心地打量着这个陌生的尼尔，惊奇于他的冲动和故作轻佻。

“你怎么知道我是一个人过生日？”他问。

“我不知道，反正你只是需要一个借口。”尼尔晃晃脑袋，似乎自己也觉得好笑，“帮你省下找借口的功夫啦，不用谢。” 

看啊，他还什么都不知道呢。主人公不知道自己该为此叹息还是欣喜。

他带着尼尔并排往另外一个出口走去，“我知道这里有一家还不错的酒吧。”

02

主人公知道尼尔在借着酒吧昏暗的灯光观察着自己，因为他也在隐隐地观察他。

尼尔现在也许才二十六七岁，或许正在读他的物理博士学位，他可能刚刚参加完一个面试，或者刚刚结束一个准备了许久的答辩，他甚至可能前一天还在通宵准备，所以他才这样板正地穿着整洁的衬衫和光亮的皮鞋，下巴上却留着浅浅的胡茬，脸上挂着显而易见的疲倦。

他应该回去大睡一觉的，主人公想，突然不知道尼尔为什么会跟着自己来到这个狭小昏暗的酒吧里，因为老板不知道在哪里所以只能干巴巴地坐在这一张小小的桌子的两端和他面面相觑。

“我叫尼尔。”他垂着眼睛率先打破了奇怪的气氛，只是除了这句话就再没下话，看上去有些不知道该怎么进行下一步，好像他是被生拉硬拽到这里的，本人其实对自己的处境一无所知。

“主人公（The Protagonist）。”主人公说，这个名字说出口就让人感到绝望。

尼尔倒没有生气，只是懒懒地抬头看他，仿佛以为这是一个蹩脚的笑话，他说：“哦，是吗？收回前面那句话，其实我叫‘配角’。”

“无意冒犯，”主人公苦笑，尽量真诚地盯着尼尔的眼睛告诉他：“所有人都这么叫我，真的。”

“好吧，‘主人公’。”尼尔故意重读了这几个字，突然有些兴致阑珊，可能终于发现自己需要的其实是一个柔软的被窝，而不是和一个对他来说的陌生人的一场性爱。他问他：“我们到底在这里做什么？不知道你是怎么想的，但是我只是想要放松一下，趁着还没人过来问我们要喝什么，让我们直奔正题好吗，嗯？”

主人公沉默着，尼尔用手指顺过自己凌乱的头发，苦恼地问他：“难道我理解错你的意思了？如果你不想跟我上床那你拦下我做什么？而且我知道你绝对想跟我上床。”他此刻的表情突然鲜活起来，像是面对一个难解的题目，而他为此感到有些兴奋。

主人公感觉自己的裤子发紧，他发出一声难耐的叹息，“就只是……时机不对。”

“我没感觉有什么不对。”

主人公放纵自己的视线盘绕在尼尔的脸上，放纵自己说出这句话：“你还什么也不知道呢。”

尼尔抱起手臂，脸上的表情冷却下来，“好吧，我想我还是回去挤地铁好了。”

“别，”主人公试图留下他，“我只是还不知道该如何向你解释。”

酒吧老板在这时候适时地钻了出来，尼尔出于礼貌地没有起身离开，主人公随意点了两杯酒。

老板走开后，尼尔立即挖苦道：“别告诉我你现在其实正站在道德的悬崖边，还没有想好要不要迈出这背叛家庭或者是背叛人伦的一步，如果真的是这样烂俗的困境的话，我告诉你——不，我没有兴趣卷入你的道德困境。”

你想象不到我现在面对的是怎样的道德困境，主人公无言地对尼尔说。

他在内心拷问自己，他真的要把尼尔卷进来吗？他要亲手把尼尔往既定的死路上推去吗？他应该怎么面对这具鲜活的身体，又要怎么面对十年前尼尔离开的背影？他尝试过，真的，他想要打破这种循环，但是已经发生的事情必将发生，即将发生的事情已成定局，和当初尼尔对他所说的别无二致。毕竟，这是他们在“未来”共同定下的规则啊。

尼尔还在等待着主人公的回答，但是主人公放在外套口袋里的手机突然震动起来，他看了一眼亮起的屏幕，深吸一口气，对尼尔说：“我必须要走了。”

尼尔的表情没有什么变化，但主人公知道自己已经登上了他的黑名单了，可他真的没有时间向尼尔解释这一切，甚至他在心中还隐隐为此松了口气。

他取出自己的名签推到尼尔的面前，轻声道歉，说：“糟糕的时机。”

尼尔的反应冷淡极了，“谢谢你浪费我的时间，我就不浪费你的名片了。”他看都没看这张名片一眼，直截了当地起身离开。

主人公注视着他离开，知道自己绝对给尼尔制造了一个灾难般的约会，他可能回到学校后还会向室友吐槽自己遇到了怎样难缠的奇葩。主人公因为想象到这个画面而露出一个细小的微笑，但是笑容很快消失不见，他摇摇头，喃喃道：“总会有合适的时间的。”虽然他自己也怀疑这一点。

03

尼尔躺在床上，举着手机浏览情趣用品店的网上点评，清楚地意识到自己依旧淹没在长久的性挫败里。[2]

“还在看情趣用品店的网上点评？”他的室友问他。

“嗯哼。”尼尔回答，失神地盯着屏幕上形状奇怪的按摩棒。

室友的声音远远地传来：“你知道你今天不用去实验室对吧。”

“好像是。”自从尼尔上个月莫名其妙获得了一个项目的跟进学习机会后，他已经连轴转了整整三周，整整三周他每天都只有短短两个小时的真正的空闲时间，紧迫到他只能攥着手机浏览不知所谓信息来娱乐自己。今天是他三周以来第一个珍贵的休息日，但他只是躺在床上举着手机浏览情趣用品店的网上点评。

“嘿，”室友抽走了他手中的手机，视线扫过手机屏幕后怜悯地看着尼尔，他说：“听着，我今晚要去女朋友家，所以我不会回来，你可以随便带人回宿舍。给自己找点乐子好吗？比如那个‘主人公’。”

“什么？”尼尔一时没有反应过来。

室友奇怪地望向他，解释道：“你钱包里有他的名片，昨天我借你信用卡的时候看到的。不是说只有频繁的性生活才会让人记忆力衰退吗？你的话，应该连自己三岁生日时候的细节都记得一清二楚啊。”

尼尔懒得理他的调侃，翻下床翻出了自己的钱包，夹层里真的有一张白色的名片，只是因为和信用卡夹在一起而一直没有被他注意到，“搞什么？”尼尔自言自语，他不是根本就没有收下那张名片吗？

“总之给他打个电话吧！”室友揶揄地朝他喊了一声，提上自己的东西离开了宿舍。

尼尔把这张名片夹在手指中间，名片上干干净净地一点花纹都没有，只有正面写着“主人公”，背面写着一个号码。

他拿出手机按下这几个数字，犹豫了一会儿还是拨了出去。

主人公的声音很快响起：“尼尔？”

尼尔开门见山地问：“我应该对你说谢谢吗？”

“你为什么觉得应该对我说谢谢？”

“我跟你见完面后第二天就获得了参与一个项目的机会，我想过这是不是跟你有关，但是我一直没有你的联系方式，而你也一直没联系我，所以……”尼尔耸耸肩，虽然知道主人公看不到。

主人公轻笑起来，“看来你终于发现了我的名片。”

“顺便说一句，把名片擅自塞到别人的钱包里很不礼貌。”

“抱歉。”主人公说，接着发来了一个邀约：“有空坐下来喝一杯吗？”

尼尔反问：“怎么，时机终于对了？”

“时机永远不对。但是我想见见你，可以吗？”

尼尔烦躁地抓了抓自己的已经够乱了的头发，“我想我一直没有理解过你的意思。但我是不会因为你为我做了什么事情就觉得应该回报你的，你明白吧。”

“当然，”主人公在电话那一端说，“我只是想要弥补上次糟糕的见面。”

“好吧。”尼尔给出了地址和时间，说：“我比较喜欢这个酒吧，这个时间你可以吗？”

“很好。”

“那到时候见。”尼尔粗暴地挂掉了电话，把脸埋到自己的手掌心里，发出了一声长长的叹息。

04

酒吧很好，酒也很好，但他们还是过于快地扑在了床上。

尼尔倒在洁白素净的床单上，因为饮酒而两颊发红，他失神地望着头顶上的吊灯，直到主人公俯身，用他的拇指划过尼尔毛茸茸的下巴，拨开他温暖的嘴唇，不费什么力气就打开了两排牙齿，伸进尼尔的湿热柔软的口腔里。尼尔的舌头下意识地舔舐口中的异物。

主人公把手指抽出来，在尼尔的下唇上打圈，他问：“你在想什么？”

尼尔含糊地回答：“我在想，我室友特意空出来的宿舍被浪费了。”

“你想我过去？”

尼尔轻轻地笑起来，眼睛微微眯起，睫毛遮住了他的眼神，“也许下一次吧。”他说。

“也许下一次。”主人公重复道，他在舌头上品尝这几个字，这种感觉近乎于甜蜜。

他把另一只手插进尼尔乱糟糟的头发里，并不用力，只是虚握着手中的金发，指腹蹭着尼尔的头皮，尼尔舒服地闭上眼睛，像只猫一样理所应当地享受这一切。

“我很喜欢你把手插在我的头发里，或者把手指放在我嘴里，有种奇怪的性满足。”尼尔直白得让人惊讶，“但是你不想做些其他的吗？”

“你还喜欢什么？”主人公问他。

尼尔睁开眼睛，安静地审视主人公，片刻后说：“先吻我试试看。”

主人公把靠近尼尔，把自己的嘴唇贴在他微张的双唇上，然后开始轻咬他的下唇，他可以品尝到薄荷混着波本的味道。他被尼尔的胡茬刺到了，有种被猫舌舔过的轻微刺痛，他知道自己的胡须也刺到了尼尔，而尼尔并不排斥这种感觉。

他的手指更深地和尼尔的头发纠缠在一起，另一只手抚摸过尼尔微汗的脖颈，颈动脉就在他掌心跳动。主人公顺着尼尔颈侧的凹陷往下舔舐，时而用牙齿不轻不重地研磨那一小块皮肤，尼尔的呼吸很快沉重起来。

主人公重新返回开始的地方，双手按住尼尔的脸颊用力地吻他，他的舌头轻松地滑进尼尔的口腔里和他的纠缠在一起，彼此的喘息声交织成一张毯子笼罩在他们上空。

主人公离开尼尔的嘴唇，和他分开一段距离观察尼尔的表情。他最先看到的是尼尔张开的嘴唇，充血发红，泛着水光，隐约能看到肉红的舌尖轻轻搭着贝壳般白色的牙齿；接着是尼尔绯红燃烧着的鼻子和脸颊；然后是他失焦的双眼，蜜棕色的眼珠反射着白色的灯晕，像一对人造的异色宝石；最后是他杂乱的头发和通红一片的脖子。

主人公拨开散落在尼尔额角的头发，问他：“你高潮了？”

“……不算是，”尼尔花了点时间才把视线聚焦到主人公脸上，“就只是……很美好。”他的声音里残留着一点醉酒般的茫然。

主人公翻身在他身边躺下，枕在尼尔的头发上，和他紧紧地挨在一起。

“你不打算继续了？”尼尔听上去有些惊讶，但也不是很惊讶。

主人公斟酌道：“我之前说过我还没想好要怎么向你解释。”

尼尔撑起头侧着身子看他，问：“解释什么？”

“解释……”主人公望向他的眼里，尽可能平静地说：“我的过去，和你的未来，以及时间。”

“很紧急吗？”尼尔问他。

主人公眨眨眼睛，发现自己看不透尼尔的表情，他回答：“不算是。”

“这是你唯一可以向我解释的机会吗？”

“不。”

“如果你不现在向我解释，会造成不可挽回的严重后果吗？”

“不。”

笑意蔓延上尼尔的眼角，他又问：“我们还有机会再见吗？”

主人公明白了尼尔的意思，他忍不住微笑起来，“当然，我们还会再见。”无数次地。

“那么，下一次再说吧。”尼尔说完，凑过来吻他，未说出的话语消失在唇齿间。

开始和结束已经被书写成定局，在这段走了一半的路程上，他们真正能把握住的只有此时此刻。这是唯一有意义的东西。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> [1]电影《米尔克》中的一个桥段  
> [2]罗伯特·帕丁森在一个节目上说自己在拍摄《灯塔》期间只能无聊地刷情趣用品店的网上点评


End file.
